The Look Just Aint Enough
by Zombiegirl197
Summary: Because sometimes, the  Look aint just enough. You have to throw a wrench at them. Get up and move forward. You  have strong legs don t you? Use  em. Gwen one-shot. GwenxPeterxEddie Friendship.


**First Spectacular Spider-man one-shot. Was kind of in a angsty mood and wanted to write something from Gwen´s view and what she should´ve done in Identity Crisis. I just find her to be this sort of character that would be deeply affected by Eddie and Peter´s fight. And as to who she knows it´s Eddie and Peter as Venom and Spider-man, let´s just say she is a very good observer and can put two and two together. Hey, she is a smarty. **

**And for the wrench, I think of her as kind of a mechanic. (Am WAY too obsessed with Full Metal Alchemist since this idea came Winry Rockbell always hitting Ed with that wrench of hers. XD)**

**-break-**

**The Look Just Ain't Enough…**

"_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

_Speak to me!_

_When all you have to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along_

_Like I know ya do!_

_And even when you're hope is gone_

_Move along, move along_

_Just to make it thorugh!"_

~Move Along by _The All American Rejects_

When everything is around you is falling apart, the people you love slipping away from your grasp, when your whole world is turning upside down… How would you react? Would you stare helplessly and watch two of your dearest of friends fight each other, unable to do or say anything as they delve deeper into the darkness of loathing and hatred, a broken brotherhood that seems impossible to fix and a torn up picture of the family you once had? Or would you get up and move forward…? Knock some sense into them and keep on knocking until it gets through their stupid, thick heads of theirs! Cry and scream at the top of your lungs, pouring your heart and soul out for them to see that they are not just hurting each other but everyone else around them. Wanting to both hug them and beat the shit out of the idiotic boys and their pride. The bigger reason why these boys fight other than out of anger or contempt is their pride. Because they're boys. Something a girl like you can't understand. Yet…even girls have their own way of fighting, their own inner strength.

So get up and get out there to them reach out until you can't reach no more. Bring back home the two boys you've held dearly to your heart along everyone else. Hug and kiss them, holding both close in your arms as you cry, unable to stop and sobbing on their chests. Their arms wrapped around you as you let it all out.

Because sometimes the 'look' just ain't enough.

You have to throw a wrench at them.

-BREAK-

She ran after the two inside the damaged school, ignoring the cries of protest and shouting of the others as they tried to stop her from entering the danger zone. Quickly dashing through the doors into the hallways, she followed the battle sounds emitting down the locker room, nearly falling down the stairs as she took two at a time jumping the last few and wincing from the dull ache in her ankles. Moving through the lockers, she came just as Venom threw Spiderman on the floor, laughing in a malicious way at him as the two exchanged insults.

Pausing, she bit her lip when fear began to grab a hold of her heart, squeezing it until she could hardly breathe, feeling the pressure in her chest increase painfully in seeing the two boys fight. Hurting each other and hating so passionately, she could hardly believe it. She hardly recognized them. No longer were they the two little boys who used to play with her and go into silly little fights that were not as bad this. Heartache and utter sorrow and grief filled her mind as they fought, not seeming to notice her or pay any mind to how badly hurt they were. They wanted to destroy each other, not caring how this affected everyone else in their wake and blinded by their hate and pride. Didn't they think of her? Harry? Aunt May? Don't they remember the promise they've made long ago to each other, back when they believed in magic and Neverland, laughing and playing together without a care in the world?

It hurt…

Why does this have to hurt…so much?

Why did it have to be this way?

"You…" she whispered, clenching her hands as she narrowed her eyes, tears springing up from her eyes. The aching feeling in her chest growing stronger, being crushed by it, bearing the pain that is from her crying heart of a girl who wants nothing more than to have her family back.

She screamed then.

So loudly and so heart breaking, echoing throughout the room as the two paused, frozen in place from the sudden sound and look over at her, finally noticing her presence. The girl crying and screaming her heart out as she ran at them, a wrench in her hands as she lunged and swung it around. With a loud cry of fury, she hit them both in the heads, the weapon serving her well as the spider and human possessed alien went down, shocked and baffled by her sudden action.

"YOU IDIOTS!" She screamed, waving the wrench around and hitting them again, and again, not at all bothered by the blood squirting out of their heads and coating her as the comical scene that only an anime show could provide took place. However, when Spiderman used his web shooters and took the wrench out of her hands, she begun to use her fists and struck them, proving the statement 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn' true.

"You…you stupid, stupid idiots! You two are the most…unbearable and bigger pain in the asses than anything!" she shouted, tears running down her face as she slowly began to stop her assault. Finally, she ceased her attack, merely sitting on one of them, Venom, and let go of the other who fell next to the black alien/human. Bringing her hands up and covering her face, sobs coming from her as her body trembled, screaming and yelling at the top of her lungs at them. Pouring her heart out and showing them the pain and agony she had gone through because of how much of a bunch of morons they really are in not caring about everyone else, especially her. How they have forgotten their promise. Her tears never ending as she lunged and hugged them both, crying with all her heart to the stunned boys.

They had nothing to say.

Merely, they stared down at the girl sobbing uncontrollably, holding them both in her arms. Her tears like the rain that does not know how to stop. Pain and sorrow in her eyes that would break any person's heart and soul for how broken they seemed, wanting more than ever to have her family back, all of them.

They were her family.

"Gwen…" Peter's voice whispered and she buried her face in his shoulder, keeping her arms hooked around Venom's neck who revealed Eddie Brock's face, a stunned expression on as he tried to comprehend what was happening, the same as Peter.

"Shut up! Shut up and just…just…stop fighting…" she choked out, sniffling and closing her eyes. Whispering in a soft and pleading voice, sobbing more as she managed to whisper before tightening her grip and prayed to God that they would listen and stop this pain in her heart, in her soul that was tainted…tainted by the people she has met and never will forget for they were her friends. That was how friendship is, the memories shared and experiences exchanged, the laughs and cries, happy times, sad times, memorable times, they are what forever stay with her. No one can ever forget that.

"Please..."

They are and always will be friends of the soul.

Feeling arms around her, she cried even more. They held her in an embrace, both trying to soothe the girl who managed to make them stop fighting with her tears, the girl who made them see the pain they've caused to those around them, listening to reason when she attacked them with that wrench of hers, scaring the crap out of them and beating them up. Now, all they wanted to do was hold her and soothe her heartache, cease her crying that broke their hearts in so many ways for they were the ones who caused those tears. How stupid of them.

They stayed that way for who knows how long, merely holding each other and sharing in the pain in their hearts.

One thing came to mind as the silence around them echoed in their solitude and moment of peace, healing, realization and at a changing point of everything around them.

"I'm sorry…"

The two apologized for more than one reason, more than one person, and more than one heart.

"Me too…." She replied, kissing each boy on the cheek, tears of their own sliding down their faces as she smiled weakly and sadly. Though they no longer fought, the damage can't really be fixed. They will never be the same again.

They could care less.

As long as they are together and have each other, they shall remain for all time and thereafter friends of the soul…

-BREAK-

When everything is wrong in this terribly messed up world, all you have to do is get up and move forward…You have strong legs don't you? Use them.


End file.
